


Silent Night, Hoooly Night

by wickedsingularity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/pseuds/wickedsingularity
Summary: Prompt: Silent night





	

**Author's Note:**

> _I want to apologise for my use of the song Silent Night in this. Though I am not really sorry at all. If you're uncomfortable with me smuttying up a religious Christmas song, go away now, stop reading. This is not for you._

" _Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is briiiight_ ," I dragged out the last word as Tony chose that moment to a lick long stripe across my wetness. " _Round yon virgin –_ "

"Virgin, my ass," Tony chuckled against my folds and I kicked his back with my leg, only to have one of his suits grab both my legs and hold them down against the bed, just like they did with my arms.

" _Mother and child. Holy infant_ , that's not tender and mild!" He bit me right in between my thigh and pussy lips.

"But you like it... Continue."

" _Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace._ " While that was supposed to go lower with each note, I was shrieking _peace_ at the end. Tony sucked on my clit again, plunged two fingers into me and flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud at the same time. Damn, he was too good at this.

I needed a moment before I began the second verse.

" _Silent night, holy night. Son of God, love's pure light._ " His thick, calloused fingers fucked me deep and faster and faster, completely out of sync with the long, slow song I was trying to sing. " _Radiant beams from thy holy_ fuuuuuuck!"

Tony didn't intend for me to finish the song, that much was clear. He was determined to make me come in record time. He feasted on me like his life depended on it, licking furiously.

" _With the dawn of redeeming grace._ "

His teeth nipped playfully at my swollen lips.

" _Jesus, Lord at thy birth._ " My hands being the only things not restrained pawed at the sheets and pulled them up from under the mattress. " _Jesus, Lord at thy birth._ "

One hand wandered up my thigh, palm flat against my stomach, up to grab one heaving mound, massaging it.

" _Silent night, hoooly night._ "

"Come on," he hummed against my clit.

" _Shepherds quake_ ," my voice broke, " _at the sight._ "

Tony knew I was holding back, so he changed tactics. His fingers slipped out of me and was replaced by three slightly colder fingers from his other hand. A wet, warm and slippery hand grabbed the other breast, kneading hard, pinching the nipple. He sucked my clit into his mouth, making obscene sounds. All before I could start the next line of the song.

" _Glories stream from heaven abooove._ " My legs fought against the cold hands holding them down, it took one metal suit for each limb. I was about to burst, but I focused on the song. I had to finish that first. " _Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujaaaaaaahhhh._ "

His fingers had found _that_ spot and pressed against it.

" _Christ the Savior is born_ ," his tongue pressed against my button as he continued to suck it out of me, " _Christ the Savior is_ – AAAAAHHH!" I broke. My body convulsed against his brutal assault and my metal restraints. My vision blackened and he didn't ease up, but continued to ravage me. I was screaming unintelligible things into the otherwise silent night, cursing Tony to hell and back.

Just before it felt like I would pass out, he moved away from my over sensitive centre, his minions let go of me, but I just lay there, limp, heaving for breath and tears streaming. Tony moved slowly up my body, leaving featherlight kisses across my blushing skin.

"You lost, baby."

"Fuck you," I whispered hoarsely.

"No, suck me." I felt him lie down next to me, his thumb wiping away my tears. "That was the deal."

I opened my eyes and saw his very satisfied grin, his entire face glistening with sweat and my climax. "Oh, I intend to, asshole. Just give me break first."


End file.
